Is Kidnapped
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: Jack Frost was kidnapped by Black Ghost and was turned into a cyborg. Will the other guardians find and save him? Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida will be in it. Takes place two years from "Another Cyborg"
1. Chapter 1

Is Kidnapped

Jack Frost was kidnapped by Black Ghost and was turned into a cyborg. Will the other Guardians find and save him? Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida will be in it. Takes place two years from "Another Cyborg"

Chapter One

"I'm getting tired of this shit." Said Black Ghost

"what are you getting tired of, sir?" asked a scientist

:losing a new cyborg after it's created, 0014 doesn't have a shut off switch, 0015's emergency shut off switch was destroyed and 0016 she tried to kill me." Said Black Ghost

"well sir, maybe the next new cyborg won't be like the others." Said a second scientist

"you found a new subject?" asked Black Ghost

"yes he is a guardian to watch over children because he is a immortal seventeen year old from the 1700s." said the same first scientist

"how did he die?" asked Black Ghost

"not sure how but he has the power to control snow with a staff that he carries with him." Said the same second scientist

"well let's fuse the staff into his body and some other snow related powers." Said Black Ghost

"of course sire." Said the first scientist again

"and if this cyborg rebels against us, I'm destroying this place." Said Black Ghost as he leaves the room to capture the subject


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Black Ghost is plotting again." Said 001

"he must be getting tired of making new cyborgs after he made 0016." Said 003

"oh yes, he said if the next cyborg rebels against him, he's destroying the building." Said 001

"I wonder if the new cyborg will have a language code chip in it's teeth." Said 004

"no, you heard Dr. Gilmore, Black Ghost stopped the code chip when 009 was captured." Said 008

"speaking of the code chip, where is Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida at." Said 002

"Hiccup went back home because it's Bork Week, Rapunzel is in her beginning Japanese class, Merida is in her beginning French class and 009 went with Hiccup to keep an eye on him." Said Dr. Gilmore

"are all of the Viking holidays a week?" asked 008

"Hiccup cares about his heritage, he said this if a Viking misses a holiday: their a shame to their tribe and they become a outcast to the tribe and they can't celebrate the holiday with their tribe." Said 004

"when did Hiccup say he and 009 will be back?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"midnight when Bork Week ends on Monday." Said 004

"when does Bork Week?" asked 002

"Saturday evening so that's why Hiccup and 009 left on Friday evening after the after school tutoring was over." Said 004

"did Hiccup and 009 both get permission from their professors for a week?" asked 008

"yes, Hiccup got permission from his Spanish Professor Racheal and 009 got permission from his French Professor Frankie." Said Dr. Gilmore

"how long was Hiccup learning English?" asked 006

"six years, Hiccup went through so many English professors, so many that they wanted to fail him." Said Dr. Gilmore

"But Hiccup didn't give up." Said 002

"anyway we'll rescue the new cyborg in two years." Said 001

"right." Everyone said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"oi Frostbite, where are you going?" asked Bunny hopping into the Globe Room and seeing Jack at the open roof window

"oh going to Japan to spread some last minute snow before New Year's Eve." said Jack

"all right." said Bunny as Jack flies out of the Globe Room

"does he ever stay in one spot?" Bunny said

"no Bunny, he's a wanderer spirit." said North

"I know, he stays in one spot from time and then he leaves." said Bunny

Meanwhile, Jack flies over Japan as he creates and drops a big snowball until he touches it and it separates into a million try snowflakes as Jack shouts "Snow day"

Jack lands in the middle of a park as a young man slips on some ice

The young man lands on his butt hard

"ow, I hate the ice when I fall." Jack hears the young man says as he gets up and walks away

"I hope he is ok from that fall." Jack thought as he watches the young man disappear within sight

Jack begins walking to the middle of the park as he watches everyone enjoy his snow: he watches several children having a snowball fight, sees a gay couple hugging while kissing and sees a father and a child build a snowman

"daddy, this is the best snow day ever." the little boy cries out as he runs around Jack who he doesn't see

"son, don't wander off too far." said the father

"I won't, daddy." the little boy said as he starts running around the snowman that he and his father made

Jack continued to watch the father and son for several minutes until it was time for him to go

Jack was flying in the sky as he flies over mountains until something knocked him out

Before Jack hits the ground, he is passed out of whatever hit him

Jack hits the snow very hard and Jack's staff slips out of his hand as he is passed out on the snow

As Jack lays on the hard snow, two shadows walk up to him

"is he ok?" asked the first stranger

"of course he is you fool, he is immortal." said the second stranger

"yes master, so let's get him into surgery." said the first stranger again

"excellent." said the second stranger again as both strangers pick Jack up and they disappear

They reappear in a room with six more people

The strangers place Jack on the table

"thank you, master." said a scientist

"your welcome." said Black Ghost as he leaves the room

The six people circle Jack like hungry sharks as one of them places a oxygen mask over his mouth

Meanwhile at the cyborg house, "the changing is happening." said 001

Everyone looked at 001 and they understand in two years they would save the new cyborg


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two years later

"is he the new cyborg?" asked a male's voice

"yes Hiccup, he is the most advanced cyborg." said a old man's voice

"why couldn't we rescue him next week?" asked Hiccup

"because two years ago this week was the week when he was kidnapped, why was this week another viking tradition week." asked the old man's voice

"yes today is Father and Child Day." said Hiccup

"why didn't you tell us Hiccup?" said the old man

"I did, i told everyone including my Spanish teacher which you signed the permission slip four months ago, Dr. Gilmore." said Hiccup

"ok after we wake this new cyborg up, you can leave to spend the day with your father." said Dr. Gilmore

"all right." said Hiccup

"ok 001, you know what to do." said Dr. Gilmore

"of course." said 001 as he enters the new cyborg's mind and says "woke up."

The new cyborg opened his blue eyes to see fourteen people around him as he begins to sit up as Dr. Gilmore took the wires out of the back of his head

"where am I at?" asked the new subjext as he placed his head into his hand

"you were kidnapped and you become a cyborg." said Dr. Gilmore as Hiccup leaves the building

"great, another thing I'm, first a Winter Spirit, second a Guardian and now a cyborg." said the subject

"do you have a name, my boy?" asked Dr. Gilmore

"yes, it's Jack Frost." said Jack

"The Winter Spirit?, why would Black Ghost kidnapped someone who is already immortal to be a cyborg?" asked a female's voice

"I guess Black Ghost had his reason." said a male's voice

"what are his powers?" asked a different female's voice

"he can control snow and ice with his heads and feet, he can call the wind to help him fly, has ice breath and super strength." said Dr. Gilmore looking at a piece of paper

"where's my staff at?" asked Jack getting up

"the paper says that your staff has been fused inside your body forever." said Dr. Gilmore

"I want to go home." said Jack

"where do you live at?" asked a different male's voice

"the North Pole with my Guardian family." said Jack

All of a sudden, a voice goes off, "Red Alert, I repeat Red Alert, Subject 17 has woken up, I repeat Subject 17 is awoke."

"let's go then." said Dr. Gilmore as everyone heads to the ship to escape


End file.
